Lick it!
by Addison Beckett
Summary: She is lusting after an intern... and needs to scratch the itch Addison & Alex set after Episode 3.13


Pairing/Character: Addison and Alex Spoilers/Warnings: not really. Set in Season 3 after episode 3.13  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything or I would completely rewrite the show at some parts :D  
Rating: M  
Summary: Addison needs to scratch the itch

Thank you for beta reading Claire

A/N: Hey Guys, its me again (don't worry I will update my other Fanfic.. in fact chapter 4 is ready, just needs some small changes here and there and then I will post it).

Anyway. After all the spoilers (I am spoilers deprived… seriously… if you haven't started reading spoilers.. then DON'T… its really bad being hooked to spoilers in general… especially when they tell nothing good) … and after all the news… and the last episode… I built up some anger .… well let's say "there is a land… called passive aggressiva.. and I am their queen."

That said… I barely couldn't concentrate on anything I was doing anymore, so I decided to release my anger by writing a dirty Fanfiction. And it worked. (although some people are now asking me for a sequel.. so … if the spoilers and news keep up that way, there is a pretty good chance for it).

The show currently is on hiatus, which sucks because even a week without GA is hard.. but more than a week? You guys feel the same?

This is my first dirty fanfiction ever, and although I have been called queen of dirtiness I am kinda nervous about posting it. Lol. I hope you like it tho.

* * *

**Lick it!**

She didn't really know when exactly it started, when exactly she felt more for the cocky intern then just… annoyance over his behaviour. She tried really hard to remember the exact time when she started looking at him and wanting to throw him against a wall and have her way with him right then and there.

It scared her almost to death that her lusty feelings seemed to take over the place. Wherever she stood, whenever she was on break or for lunch in the cafeteria,… or whenever she wanted to get changed from her scrubs back into her normal clothes... he was there. He was always around.

She tried hard to avoid him, tried hard to not even think about him... but the harder she tried… the worse it got.

Addison was leaning against a wall, hiding, because she knew he would be around the next corner. She could hear is sexy hoarse voice and it made her weak at the knees. She felt a sudden flash of wetness between her legs and sighed

"Gosh Karev, what are you doing to me?" she mumbled while her hand played along her collarbone. She bit her lip when she heard him laughing and her stomach built up a whole bunch of butterflies. Her arousal started to rise and it was almost too much for her to bear.

She peeked around the corner and saw him in an instant. He was talking to a patient apparently cracking jokes about whatever. His laugh made her even hornier. Suddenly she noticed him looking in her direction and the colour rose in her cheeks. She pulled away in a hurry and was back to hiding around the corner.

"Get a grip Addison… " she cursed.

But she couldn't deny the power he held over her body, just the thought of him sent shivers up and down her spine. She swallowed the lump in her throat. At that moment she was practically ready to jump him in front of all the nurses and doctors around and do him again and again.

She shook her head. She had to do something about her horniness before it got out of control. So she decided to take matters in her own hands…. literally.

**xoxoxo **

She was pacing trough the halls in search of an empty on call room earning mysterious looks from the passing nurses. Addison didn't care. She had to get rid of being horny or she could guarantee nothing.

Finally she found an empty room, bolted inside of it and closed the door. She didn't turn on the lights but immediately went towards the empty bed on the left side.

Gently she sat down and took off her lab coat. Her hand reached to softly caress her cleavage when she spread out on the bed. Her hand went lower touching her well formed breasts through the soft fabric of her designer top, before finally slipping under the hem of the shirt and making contact with her soft skin.

She reached under her bra and started to touch them softly, her nipple hardening in an instant, she let out a soft moan when her right hand moved further down between her legs. She moved up her thigh roughly pushing her skirt out of the way, before her delicate fingers reached her underwear which was already damp with her arousal. She moved the fabric aside and started stroking herself in all the right places when she suddenly heard the doorknob move…

Addison froze in shock, immediately stopping what she was doing but not daring to move her hands away from the places they were in.

She cursed herself. How could she forget to lock the door? In her embarrassed state she only hoped that the person would leave when noticing that it was already being used…

"Need some help with that?" A male voice suddenly filled the room as the door closed behind him.

Now she froze even more. Of all people in the hospital it had to be him. Her hands immediately snapped out of the daze they were in and grabbed the blanket to cover her.

"Karev… I want to take a nap… will you excuse me please." She tried to cover up her own actions.

"A nap, huh? Dude, that didn't look like a nap to me, and from the noises I heard from the outside I am pretty sure that you…"

"Oh shut up." Addison screeched sitting up. She turned 5 shades of red and nervously tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I swear to god, if you are going to tell anyone, I am going to kick your ass and make your work here a living hell..."

"It wasn't my intention to tell anyone." He hushed seductively and moved closer to her.

"No?" she breathed out; her voice was almost a whisper

"No!" His right hand was positioned on her left thigh and was slowly moving upward "So… back to my question from earlier… do you need some help?"

Addison could feel a new flash between her legs as she nervously bit her lip in anticipation. She closed her eyes, unwilling to look at him. "Alex… I… we… cant."

"Why not? I saw the looks you gave me … I am not stupid… I know you tried to hide it… I know you were avoiding me… but…" he took a deep breath while gazing into her blue eyes "I also know that you would really like to fuck me..."

Addison gasped at his latest statement and wanted to open her mouth to reply something but was shut down by his lips on hers. His tongue softly parted her lips and began massaging hers in the perfect way.

After what seemed like an eternity she gently pushed him away.

"I.. You… you said you weren't interested.." she panted

"I lied." And once again his mouth found hers, pinning her on the bed so that he now was on top of her.

And then no more words were spoken as his hands slowly made their way under her top touching her soft skin and making her moan in pleasure.

Addison couldn't believe what was happening but she didn't care. She had wanted this for so long and finally she could have it. Her hands found the hem of his scrub top and pulled it over his head revealing a muscular chest. Her fingers trailed along his upper body joined by her tongue which licked soft circles around his nipples. Then she grabbed his shoulders pulling him even closer as their mouths met and tongues slid over and around one another once again.

She slid her hands across his back pinching his butt, earning a loud groan from him before sliding the pants down his legs. Now she could feel his excitement pressing against her. She reached out to cup his front side with her fingers and gently caressed him through his boxers earning a soft moan in reply.

"God Addison." He breathed trailing kisses along her jaw line as his hands made their way to pull at the zipper of her skirt. He slid the skirt down her slender legs and tossed it on the floor leaving her in black panties.

Soon her top and bra followed her skirt and were replaced by his tongue twirling and licking around her already hardened nipples. She just couldn't stop moaning. She bit her lip in excitement trying to keep the noise down but failing miserably. Addison's grip on the bed tightened with each kiss, each touch. This man turned her on like no one else could and soon she just couldn't stand the heavy petting anymore. She needed him... She needed him now.

"Alex…please." She whispered in his ear causing him to shiver.

He knew exactly what she was asking for, because he wanted the exact same thing. For more than 2 months now he wanted to be with her, touch her, make love to her and now the moment was finally here.

He removed his boxers and slid her panties down her legs before hovering above her again.

Alex locked eyes with Addison. They were filled with pure desire, passion and… maybe even love.

"I want you." He managed to say gently cupping her face with his hands and kissing her soundly.

"I want you too." She replied panting heavily against his mouth.

He could feel the heat of her center against him and just the thought of entering her almost made him lose control. Slowly he positioned himself between her legs, his eyes still on hers.

"You sure?" he whispered softly his voice filled with emotion.

"Very sure." She replied smiling as her hands moved back to his ass resting above her.

And then he entered her causing a loud moan to leave both of their mouths.

He waited for a short moment before he started moving inside of her. He could feel her warmth around his hard member and he found it really hard not to come right then and there.

"You feel so good." He coaxed out quickening his movements which made Addison moan even louder.

"Oh god…" she moaned against his neck, her firm grip on his ass getting stronger and pushing him even deeper inside of her. They were moving like one, almost in a trance and passion filled the room as their sweating bodies managed to go even faster.

Her legs went around his body leaving almost no space between them. He kissed her feverishly, his hands sliding between them rubbing her clit in her most sensitive spot.

"Oh Alex… god… yessss. Don't stop"

He had no intention of stopping. He was feeling the ecstasy washing over him as he moved above her and in that moment he wanted this to last forever.

Alex continued to rub her clit and their moans got louder and louder.

He felt his orgasm starting to build and was almost sure that he wouldn't last until she came; when he felt her muscles tighten around him. He moved even faster, thrusting harder and kissing her more roughly, needing her like he needed the air.

She was crying out her release, his name all over her lips again and again and soon he felt himself joining her and empting himself inside of her.

They were panting so hard against each others lips but they didn't care. When they finally came up for air Alex rolled beside her. Both looking at the ceiling, smiling.

"That was amazing." Alex managed to say after a few more minutes

"It was." Addison rolled on to her side so she could face him. Her hands trailed along his face bringing him closer to her until her lips met his.

"Don't you ever lie to me again…" she breathed against his lips

"I won't…. Ever..."

**THE END**

* * *

All right... thats it. I really hope you liked it and like I said there is a pretty good chance for a sequel. So if liked that story and you want another one, please comment :) thank you. 


End file.
